Plesures of New York
by NightAveg
Summary: Probably a poor choice of location but beggers cant be choosers. After about twenty minutes of scoping I realized I never ordered. I walked up to the counter with my attention still on my phone and not noticing the person in front if me. "Im sorry I wasn't looking..." And There she was. OC/Aunt May P. Not sure about the rating so i went with T.
1. Transferred

Im sure when people talk about moving to a new town you only hear about all glamour and what not. I was being transferred. All that glamour was null and void. Being a reporter for 2 years opened my eyes to the "plesures" of New York, not to mention its was Queens, New York I was being transferred to. All the talk of super heroes and villains Made me second guess the bonus im getting for this. When I got off the train at one of the many stations in queens I grabbed two suitcases. Already wearing my backpack I went straight to Mike's house. A friend who I would be living with. That is untill I could get a place of my own. He had his own place in Forest hills since he moved out of the bronks. He was doing well for himself. Wife, kids, a car, great job. The american dream. I've know him for about two years. Why if it werent for me he probably wouldnt even be married. At least thats what I tell myself. The real reason was about iced tea or something. I started making my way to his place on foot. I never really trusted public transportation in new york. Plus I didnt want spend money on a cab to sit in the same spot for 2 hours. Just as I was about to get to mike's I saw the red and blue "vigilante" Jameson wouldnt shut up about over the phone when he offered me the position. I personally think Spiderman is what hes trying to be. A hero.

"Hey, buddy!" A familiar voice yelled ridding up next to me on a shiny, almost brand new looking bike.

"Well look who it is." I said smiling and shaking his hand.

"How's life for you, sarah, and the kids?" I asked as we walked to his garage to put his bike away. I swear he has about a thousand of these things. Hearing the familiar voice she ran into the garage and gave me hug.

"Oh my God its been forever, Ricky. How are you?" She asked releasing me from the hug.

"Im good. I just stopped by to drop off my things. I gotta get to the daily bugle and meet with Jameson. I might get some lunch too."

"Ok well good luck with that. I hear he's a real blowhard." He said to me as I walked out of the garage.

- two hours later-

I guess some of that glamour had came back. Leaving the daily bugle with a project on my first day and I got paid up front. Well half of it. While walking back to Mike's I remembered that I said I would get some lunch. I wasnt really hungry but I could eat. Lucky for me I was right in front a shady looking cafe named Brewsters. I walked in and sat down a one of the small round between the wall and weird looking stain on the floor. Looking around at some of the people made me wonder how some people get dressed in the morning. I took out my phone to see if I had any missed calls. Color me surprised when I saw a call from one of my past relationships. Name not important but lets just say it wasnt a fun time, which actually got me to thinking about something mike pointed out to me. Im alone. At that moment I would dedicated some if my time to finding a girlfriend. So I scoped out the cafe. Probably a poor choice of location but beggers cant be choosers. After about twenty minutes of scoping I realized I never ordered. I walked up to the counter with my attention still on my phone and not noticing the person in front if me.

"Im sorry I wasn't looking..." I lifted my head, and There she was.

* * *

All I could think about was how good she looked for her age. To think the cleched 'meeting in a cafe' would actually be the place I find one of the most interesting, not to mention beautiful, women of my life.

"My name's Ricky, by the way." I said holding my hand out to shake hers. She replied by gently taking my hand. Im still a little surprised by how much smaller her hands were than mine.

"May. May Parker." She said with a smile.

"I know we just met and all, but would you maybe want to get lunch sometime?" She smiled and stepped a little closer to me. Wow, a smile. Seeing it gave me a little confidence that she might actually say yes.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said as she started to go through her purse. Now I've asked a few women out in my life, but for once I was actually nervous. She took out a pen and a small piece of paper. As she stated writing I looked past her out the window to see police cars speeding down the street.

"Uh-oh..." The people inside the cafe started stirring at what at what they just saw, May didnt really notice what was going on as she finished writing.

"Here." Her voice brought her back to my attention. That, and the feel of her gentle hands placing something in mine.

"This is my address. Pick me up saturday." She said with a another smile, this one more pleasing than the first.

"Of course. I'll make sure to get there a little early." I really didnt want to leave May in this crappy cafe but I had to see if I could get anything on Spiderman.

"It was really nice meeting you Ricky but I have to get home to start dinner for my nephew Peter. If your lucky you might meet him." She said flirtly winking her eye. She was making it difficult for me to leave but I had to show a little self control. Before I could attempt to make an excuse to leave she got her purse, winked at me again, and turned to leave.

"To think I didnt even order anything." I said as I snuck out of the emergency exit.


	2. Saturday

Taking another look at the small piece of paper making sure this was the right address. That insecure nervous feeling had come back. I was so nervous I started to forget how to knock. Thirty minutes later I finally knocked, regardless of the fact that both May and Peter knew I was outside. She opened the door with a smile and a small giggle.

"Finally decided to knock." She said stepping closer and giving me a small peck on the cheek. We had talked for about a week now since we met in the café.

"Sorry about that. I'm glad you invited me over for dinner with your nephew."

"Actually Peter is leaving to meet some of his friends. So it'll just be me and you." On the outside I kept my calm composure but on the inside I was really excited that I was getting more alone time with May. She took my hand and invited me inside.

"Peter! Come down here. I'd like you to meet someone." At that instant my heart dropped again. I didn't really know what to expect. I was never really a kid person. That being the main reason I never babysit for mike and Sarah. He came down stairs wearing a Manila colored jacket and a brown backpack.

"So your Ricky. Aunt May's talked a lot about you." He said shaking my hand.

"I feel special. I'm being talked about." I said with a small chuckle. So small I thought it was in my head. I was about to ask where he was going but he rushed out before I could. I caught two quick glimpses of him. His face, which had a look of what I thought was maybe anger and a bit of unexceptance, and his clothes. I noticed that he was wearing a red and blue under shirt that looked a lot like spidermans suit. He must have been one of those cosplayers or whatever. I saw them all over when I first go to Queens. He slammed the door behind me, which confirmed my though that he might hate me.

"Well that was fun." I said putting my arm around May who then walked me over to the living room. I studied the house in the short walk from front door the couch. Being a reporter, I need a keen eye. We sat down on the couch when I noticed a picture of which looked to be of May, a young version of Peter, and someone else. An older looking gentleman. Much older than I was. I picked up the picture and showed it to her.

"Who's this?" I asked. A sort of depressed look came to her face. It was actually more sad than anything. I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer. I could tell it brought up some old feelings. He was probably an ex-husband. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arm around mine, rested her head on my shoulder and took the picture with her other hand.

"That's my late husband, Ben." For once in my life I was completely silent. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry, May. I didn't mean to upset you." I tried to think of something to say. Something that might make her feel better. Losing a loved one, especially a husband, must have been hard. She sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes. Little did she I saw that she was actually wiping away a tear.

"Its ok. Theres no way you could have known. Besides, im sure he would be happy that I found someone to be with so im not alone." Again I was speechless. I was happy that she wansnt upset but I couldn't help feel that she was just as happy to be with me. At that moment I started to smell something. Something... burning. Then I remembered the reason I was invited over.

"May, I think the food is still in the oven." She noticed the smell and ran to the kitchen. I followed behind hoping to help. Opening the oven let out a large cloud of smoke. With a pair if red oven nuts she took out what looked like a shriveled meat loaf. She placed it on the counter and gave me an innocent look. So innocent it was adorable almost.

"I hope you like take out."

* * *

Since there was a small restaurant that served Italian food only a few blocks away we just decided to go out. It was great. It brought back a lot of good memories of what being in a relationship was like. Laughing and having fun. After dinner I walked her home so we could have a lite more time before I went back to Mike's. Arm in arm we walked up to her door step.

"I had a really nice time, Ricky. Its been a while since I laughed that much." I smiled and blushed a little. Seeing that must have made her night because she got as close to me as she could and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist as a reply to her intense body language. Well intense to me that is. This was it. I might actually get to kiss her. I felt like a teenager again. A weird, yet awesome feeling. Nothing could go wrong.

"Aunt May, your home!" Spoke to soon. He must have gotten here before us. We disengaged on what would have probably been the best moment in my adult life.

"Peter, your still awake?" She asked as she straightened her self up.

"Of course. Gotta make sure you don't stay out to late." He said with an eager smile. We all laughed. Well I gave off what seemed to be a laugh. Knowing the mood was just ruined by a sixteen year old. Peter went back inside, not to far inside. I could still see him giving me a that same look.

"I'll see you later, ok?" She looked at me and gave me a quick kiss, but not on the cheek this time.

"I'll call you." Smiling, she closed the door and I turned around to walk home. I got back to the house, went straight into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. Mike walked in and pulled a chair to the table.

"So how was your date, bigshot?" He asked smugly. I took a long drink from the plastic bottle and gave a look full of pride and confidence.

"Best night of my life."


	3. Not my usual thing

"Here you go mr. Jameson. The report you wanted on yesterdays bank robbery." I handed him the article I had written on the rhino robbing a bank in time square. I was feeling pretty good. I put a lot of recognition on Spiderman. Big mistake.

"What the hell is this!" He yelled throwing the papers back at me.

"You make Spiderman look like he's a hero!" I looked at him with a confused look.

"Forgive me if I step out-of-place, mr. Jameson but what else would he be?" He sat down and took and took a large drag from his cigar.

"He's a menace. Plain and simple. Why else would anyone parade around in a skin-tight suit and a mask."

"You'd be surprised, sir." I said picking my papers up off the ground. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle. I got back up and saw one of the coldest and emotionless faces I had ever seen. To think. I was working for this guy.

"I like you, kid. Even if you do crummy work." He said to me rubbing out his cigar.

"Uh thank you sir. I think." I didn't know if I should feel complimented or insulted.

"Bring me another story or your fired." He got up and led me out of his office. I'm pretty sure that was his fourth time threatening to fire me. He already fired me three time that week. The other bugle employees told me to just ignore it. I rode the bus back to Mikes since I didn't want to walk or take a taxi. I had to rush because I had to get ready for the date I had planned with May.

"So im guessing it getting pretty serious with you two. Only been two months and your already taking her to fancy restaurants, walks in the park. Your even helping her nephew with stuff." Mike stood in the doorway looking at me stare at myself in the mirror. What can I say, I clean up nice.

"So you never helped Sarah with her nephew, Nathan."

"Not the point. What I'm saying is, do you think your ready for another serious relationship?" I could tell that he wasn't joking.

"Your probably right. You always are. But isn't that the beauty of being dumped?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You finally figure out what you want. I want this, Mike." We both looked at each and burst into laughter.

"Your still as corny as ever." He shook my hand and gave me a pat on the back. We walked outside and to his car that he was letting me borrow for the night.

"Good luck, bro."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a date." I shut the door, backed out of the driveway, and drove off.

* * *

I pulled up at the house and prepared myself to go Inside. Peter invited me inside and led me to the living room.

"Aunt May is still getting ready." He said as he sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and started to think of ways to start small talk. During the past couple months I had seen May, me and Peter never really talked. There was the occasional hello but nothing more than that. It was complete silence, other than the small noises May was making up stairs.

"So you're in high school?" I had to say something. Even though he wasnt looking at me I could tell he was giving me that look. He didn't answer.

"So do you completely hate me? Or just a little?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"I just have to know. I've seen the looks that you give me. You probably didn't know that I knew." He sat up straight and folded his arms.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you look at me like you want to kill me? Like you hate me." He got up and stood in front of me.

"I don't know! I just do!" I saw the tears starting to well up in his eyes. There was one thing I couldn't understand. Why?

"Is it because im dating your aunt?" I asked.

"It's not that. Dont get me wrong, I'm glad she's happy but..."

"But what?"

"I guess I always pictured it would just be me and her. After my uncle Ben died." At that point I think I realized what had been eating him.

"Promise me something." He wiped away the oncoming tears and looked at me. Not the usual look he gave me. A somewhat sincere and honest look.

"What is it?"

"Dont hurt her. She's all I have left. If you break her heart I swear I will..." I cut him off before he finish.

"I wouldn't dream of it." At that moment May walked downstairs wearing a beautiful black dress.

"Sorry about that." She said smiling. She notice Peters face, how his eyes were red and his cheeks were slightly moist. She rushed over to him and put her hands gently on his cheek.

"Peter, sweetie have you been crying?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"Aunt May, im fine. You two should get going." She smiled and walked over to me and put her arm around mine.

"We should. We might lose our reservation." I led her outside and opened the passenger door to the car. As I got in and closed the door she put her hand on mine. I looked at her and noticed she was smiling at me.

"Forget the reservations." She said happily. I raised and eyebrow wondering why she would want to. I had to wait a month for an opening at this place.

"Why don't we have dinner here? I could make us something simple."

"How come?" That was all I could say.

"I over heard you talking to Peter. Your so sweet. We can't just leave him here." I knew where she was going with this. She was right. Little did I know, me and Peter had kind of a little bonding session.

"I know this must have cost a fortune. Buying a new car just to take me out. I'll pay you back." Shes so adorable. I left out that this wasnt my car. We went back inside and went into the kitchen. Peter came downstairs and sat down.

"What happened? Was the restaurant full?" He asked jokingly.

"We just decided to stay home and have dinner." She said going over and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope you don't mind." I said smiling. He looked me and laughed.

"Not at all."

It was about eleven o'clock when we all finished eating. Peter had went up to his room and went to bed. I was helping May clean the kitchen and dining room. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "I heard what you Peter were talking about earlier today." I turned around and picked her up and set her on the counter. Not my usual thing, but tonight had been amazing.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. He talked to me about how he felt about the situation. We'll talk about that later." We both started laughing softly. While I was still she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I didn't know if that kiss lasted two minutes or two hours. All I know is that it was amazing. Then she asked me something I didn't think I could answer.

"Why don't you spend the night?" I looked at her and could tell she wasnt joking. My first response would be yes. That was my inner man speaking.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and got down from the counter.

"Really. Remember when I said I would pay you back? This is it." Around that time I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I about to spend the night with the love of my life.

"Of course. I would love to." She softly took my hand and led me upstairs into her bedroom. A perfect ending to a perfect night.


	4. Nothing I wanted more

PoNY: ch.4

When I first moved to Queens I didn't really expect much to change. I was planning on focusing on my career. I guess that's why they say you cant change youd fate. It's been about a year since May and i had started dating. If you could even call it dating at this point. I could tell that things were pretty serious. So serious that I was pretty much living with her and Peter. Today I was going back to Mike's to get the rest of my stuff.

"So when's the wedding?" Mike asked as he helped me load up the car.

"Ha ha. Very funny. If only you could see the irony in that sentence." I lightly punched in the arm. Over the time I had been in Queens I made enough money to get more things. Way more than the two suitcases and backpack I brought with me a year ago. May gave me the option of moving in with her. I would be a fool not to.

"I better be the best man." Mike said closing the trunk. I looked at him with a small smile.

"You know it." I walked over to the drivers side and got in. To think, this was actually happening. Tonight would make or break the rest of my life. I had the whole thing planned out. Dinner, dancing, flowers, candy, the works. Tonight would be the night. The night I propose to May.

"Good luck." Mike said as he saw me off. Unfortunately I had to stop by the daily bugle and turn in my latest project on spider man Funny, he looks as if he has the build of a teenager. I pulled up to an employee parking space, got out, and rushed to jamesons office. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to be.

* * *

The night had been perfect. Everything was going as if it were a fairy tail It was a good thing I took those dance lessons or I would look like an utter fool. She was resting her head on my chest while her arms were wrapped around my neck as we swayed back and forth to a beautiful melody. Holding her was one of the best feelings I could ever imagine. I glanced down at her and noticed her eyes were closed. She looked so sweet and peaceful. So I did the same. Closing my eyes let me enjoy our bodies moving together with the rhythm more than ever. After about a minute I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. I looked down to see her looking at me with calm and loving look.

"Hey, I..." Before I could finish I was stopped by the warm caress of her lips on mine. I break the kiss little after.

"May, before I met you. I thought I would never love again, but seeing you in that cafe made me want to try again." I placed my hand in the inner pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

"Being with you has been the greatest feeling I've ever experienced. I never want it to end." From the inside of my jacket I reveal a small box. I saw her eyes widen and felt her grip tighten. I believe she already knew what I was going to say.

"May Parker. Would you do me the honor of becoming my..." Before I could finish she lightly placed her index finger over my lips. In a calm but excited voice she said:

"Yes. There is nothing in the world that would make me happier." With that I removed the ring from the small box and slowly placed it on her ring finger. We were both so flustered we couldn't speak. So we both just went back to dancing. After the song I finally thought of something to say.

"So. How are we going to tell peter?"


End file.
